Strawberry Ice Cream
by DerekShepherd
Summary: ONESHOT: Strawberry Ice Cream was her favorite, and Derek showed her all the ways to enjoy it. Der Mer porn. Read and review! WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX


_Derek will never forget the day Meredith let her secret spill. She was standing in her kitchen, looking absolutely adorable in her black lacey baby doll lingerie. Derek was content just watching her lean over into the fridge, her round ass peaking out from the flimsy attire. She was his, all his. She had grabbed a spoon and removed a container of strawberry ice cream from the freezer. With one hand, she'd expertly popped the lid and inserted a spoon. "A new meaning to spooning", she teased. Pouting, she'd lifted the spoon to her plump lips and sucked seductively on the tip. Derek imagined her lips on his cock instead, her perfect mouth in a pout. "Mmmmmm. My favorite". She waved the spoon around, licking it clean with one lick. Derek watched her with sex crazed eyes and an urgent cock. Meredith bridged the gap between them in one swift movement, Her perky breasts bobbing up and down in her top. Tiny little ties and ribbons held it together at the sides, one swift movement and she'd be naked. Her body completely his, his Meredith. Meredith eyed Derek's cock pressing against his pants. "You'll be late". Derek shook his head. Work could wait. Work could most certainly wait. Derek felt all his restraint waning as Meredith bent over the counter, washing the spoon. Derek practically growled as she leaned forward, her breast nearly spilling out of her top. Derek swiftly pulled at the ties, sending her lingerie fluttering to the floor. "You're a naughty boy this morning", Meredith purred. Her exposed body radiating perfection in the sunlight. Derek took it in: her pink rosy nipples, her smooth pussy, her delicate ass. She was his, and he was hers. "If only your clothing could come off that easily", Meredith muttered, watching Derek pull his shirt off. Meredith unzipped his pants, Derek kicking them aside. Meredith went down on him, giving the length of him a stroke, than a squeeze. Derek felt himself almost drowning in the sensations. Meredith got up, and went back to the freezer. Derek looked at her, confusion riddled on his perfect features. "What"- Meredith had brought the ice cream container with her, and was jogging up the steps to her bedroom. "Ice cream instead of sex?!" Derek yelled after her. Meredith stood at the top of the steps, her breasts pert and poised. "You mean I can't have both?" Derek needed no further urging, he practically jumped up the steps and pinned Meredith on the bed. Meredith looked up at him expectantly. "Don't think I'm going to let you ruin this", Derek growled searching for their handcuffs. He fastned them around Meredith's wrists and hung them above the bedpost. Meredith squirmed and writhed, but her hands remained secure. Derek took the ice cream and the spoon, tasting it before licking Meredith's erect nipples with it. Meredith screamed and bucked against the restraints. "DEREK!" Derek smiled, this was the reaction he was hoping for. Derek took more ice cream in his mouth before moving to the next rosy bud, this time biting down. The heat from Derek's mouth and the coldness of the ice cream was driving Meredith insane. She screamed at Derek, begging him for release. Derek merely shook his head and tranfered more ice cream unto his tounge. Meredith watched as Derek spread her legs apart, gently probing her folds. She was wet. Derek licked her clit, inserting his ice cream covered tounge inside her. Meredith screamed so loud, Derek was worried the neighbors would come over. "You like that Mer?" "OHYESDEREK! MOREPLEASEOHFUCK!" Meredith screamed incoherently as Derek slid the spoon inside of her. The sensation of burning cold and intense heat filled her, making it impossible to breath. Derek slid the spoon out and thrust into her, harder and harder. Meredith screamed that she was cuming, Derek following soon after. A sticky Meredith lay with her hands restrained as Derek licked her clean. Finally, Derek released her. "You know Mer, I think strawberry's my favorite too." Meredith weakly smiled, still recovering from her orgasmic bliss. "I knew there was a reason I loved it"..._


End file.
